About Time A Kuroshitsuji story
by KepiOfAgape
Summary: Grell finally gets his promised alone time with his Sebas-chan.


Hiya, everyone! I'm KepiOfAgape, but you can call me Kepi for short (^_^)

This is the first fan fiction that I have ever completed, so please, please, please be kind! I do take constructive criticism, though =)

This fan fiction came about because a friend of mine, who I got into this show due to way too many Black Butler post (no such damned thing, TYVM!), so she started watching it and got hooked. I was talking to her on im while she was watching the show and we decided to role play a yaoi as SebastianXGrell. Grell IS my favorite, but she is more woman than me (AKA twenty of my boobs equal hers. She doesn't know who Hanna is yet, so I can't make her play someone she doesn't know yet. Ya know, cuz they both got it goin' on in the chest area.), so I decided to be Sebastian and let her be Grell. It basically took us three hours to write and another three to edit. I had to go from, "As I played with the base of the wine glass with my finger I batted my eye lashes at you, hoping that you would look up from your food." to... "Grell seductively rolled his index finger along the base of his wine glass and batted his long eyelashes at Sebastian, hoping that he would remove his glance from his plate long enough to flirt back" stuff xD

DISCLAIMER: This fic is based of Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji, more commonly knows as Black Butler and everything that she created that I used in this story belong to her, not me. I will warn you... this is a yaoi with lemon written all over it xD

The ship is SebastianXGrell, my second favorite after WilliamXGrell. I hope that you enjoy it! Because I think it kinda sucks xD

Grell Sutcliff turned into a different hallway of the Phantomhive manor. He had been looking for Sebastian all day. And to his relief, finally, there he was! He ran at the black haired demon butler and glomped him.

"Hellooooo Bessie!" he crooned, "Ciel promised you to me for a day!" Grell gave him one of his wicked grins that showed off his sharp teeth quite nicely. Sebastian pulled the reaper off of him with surprising ease, and turned to face him.

"Ah, Grell. Good evening to you, too." He took a big step back, trying to keep a good distance away from the red haired man, trying to stall for as long as possible. "If I must ask... what is it you wish to do today?"

Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he was still stepping backwards, causing the reaper's shoes to drag on the marble floor as the taller man walked on.

"Oh, Bessie~! Stop playing coy!"

Sebastian stopped in his place, give a heavy sigh, placed his finger tips on his forehead, and close his crimson eyes. He had just finished shining the floors in this part of the manor. Now he had even mote work to do.

"Now, Grell. You know very well that I am the Phantomhive butler. If I am to assume things of-" he grinds teeth together, "a lady- like yourself, I would bring shame upon my Master's house. And what kind of butler would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

Grell Chuckled and pulled slightly away, wrapping one arm around his loves lower back and used his index and middle finger on his free hand to adjust his glasses.

"Ciel promised you to me for a day to do anything I please with!" He pouted.

The demon place a gloved hand on the others cheek.

"And I asked Grell," He look into his emerald green eyes, and his voice droops an octave, "What is it you want?" The reaper's eyes sparkled as he giggled. That deep voice of his sent shivers of pure ecstasy through his entire body.

"Well, kisses of course...with tongue." Grell closed his eyes and puckered his well made up lips.

Sebastian noticed that he had the red lipstick on. Of course he would have. Putting the mess it would make to the back of my mind, he leaned in and gently press his lips to the other man's, afraid of what would happen if he where toso much as grazed his lips with his slippery, wet tong. Grell's eyes shoot open then lazily closed as he moved his hands to Sebastian's face and pull his lips harder against his own.

Sebastian should have know that he would do this, so he finally gave in and respond by wrapping an arm around the red man's tiny waist and entangled his free hand into his hair at the back of his head, kissing Grell like a lover. The tender kiss made Grell melt to fit the mold his arms created and pressed the rest of his body against the demon. Sebastian gently pulled away, pulling the handkerchief out of his breast pocket to wipe away the lipstick that was on his face from the kiss.

"Now, Grell. You are acting quite unladylike like. Don't you think that you are moving far too fast? I wouldn't feel like a true gentleman if I allowed you to do such low things, and so soon. And I know you hate it when I'm down..." Seeing the tender look in Sebastian's eyes and being shot down like that made the reaper pout.

"But! Sebas-channnnn..." He grabbed the front of his tail coat and pulled the demon closer to him.

The said demon gently took Grell's face in both his hands. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I insist. I... I even prepared a meal for us to enjoy."He gazed past Grell, a faint trace of color coming to my cheeks. "I thought... that you might enjoy something like that." He appeared to be staring off into outer space.

Grell gasped and pulled his arms up to his chest while he swayed back and forth.

"Ohhhhhh Bessie!" He hopped up and down a couple times, then took hold of Sebastian's hand to look for the room they would be dining in. An almost silent chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips.

"Grell-chan." He stopped walking and stood still.

Grell was only able to hold still for a moment before le let out a loud sequel and swayed back and forth, unable to contain the joy

Sebastian put his arm out for you Grell to take. "Will you at least allow me to escort you properly?"

Grell, dumbfounded, nodded and entwined his arm in the others, laying his hand the other that was in the bend of Sebastian's elbow.

"Why yes, I will. But, why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Lets just say that I have finally discovered how to put up with you, and it has been right under my nose this entire time."

"Will you tell me?" He batted his eye lashes.

"I think not." That made Grell pout.

While Sebastian was walking Grell to their destination. he got a wiff of the perfume he was wearing. It was intoxicating and made his vision blur for a moment. They stepped outside and Sebastian lead Grell to the gardens, far away from prying eyes. The sun was setting by the time they arrived at the deepest corner of the large garden where Sebastian had set up a table with unlit candles in a candelabra, their meal covered in silver domes, the good, silver, wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine on ice.

Grell rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and look up into his glorious red eyes, ignoring the garden, batting his eyelashes at the man, who looked down into his. "This pleases you?" he ask in a low voice.

Grell nodded, his eyes dreamy as he look at him

"yes you do..."

With a grin, Sebastian lead Grell to a chair and pull it out for him, bowing as I do to Young Master while saying, "Please be seated, m'lady. Blushing, Grell sat as he was asked and looks up at Sebastian to ask, "Is all this really necessary?"

One of Sebastian's white gloved hands rested over a sterling silver dome.

"I am the Phantomhive butler. I am expected to do these sort of things."

Grell nodded once with a frown on his face.

"True, but today you are my butler..." The red reaper complained while he played with the stem of my wine glass.

Sebastian turned his head sideways like a destructing mutt waiting for a treat.

"If you keep whining, the meal I prepared will get cold. I would hate for it to go to wast. I'll be unhappy if that happens." He bent down to bring his face an inch away from Grell's. "You do not want me unhappy, do you Grell?"

Grell gave his best puppy dog pout and said,

"Oh, Sebby. You're stalling, but...I don't want you to be unhappy..."

In a deep, sexy voice, Sebastian said,

"Good."

With that he stood up to his full height and in a flourish of my wrist lift the domes up. "For tonight's meal, we have Risotto topped with a mushroom sauce and whole chicken breast and a 1878 Barolo red wine to bring all the flavors together." He place a white towel over his arm and poured the wine into the glasses. "I do hope that this is suitable enough for you delicate palate." Sebastian said as he lit candles and sat down.

Grell nodded and lifted the glass to his lips and traced the edge with his tongue seductively.

"Of course it is...oh, but there is something more yummy that I can think of..." he said as he looked Sebastian up and down hungrily.

Sebastian let out another sigh, this time looking at the mortal food as I cut it with the fine silver. "You're always in such a rush." He looked up at him. "You know, Grell. You would enjoy what you're getting at much more if there was such a build up as this. Where would that passion be that you're always going on about if that's what always happens first. There must be a foundation of many layers before the sparks can fly, reaper."

Grell frowned and leaned back in feigned dismay, resting his forearm against my forehead.

"You must not want me!" He took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Ooh, lovely bouquet"

"Or maybe I do." There was a long, silent pause.

Grell sat up and leans forward untying th ribbon around his neck, arching an eyebrow at the same time.

"Ohhhhh...really?"

Pointing at the man across from him he said,

"I said maybe." and put some food in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed it seductively, finally taking a slow drink of wine to clense his pallate. "So maybe I do for some reason, and I went through all this because I wanted to. And because I wanted to bring you to your breaking point before I did anything more than the kiss we shares earlier." He took another sip of wine. "That is, *if* I do want you."

Grell groaned and laid back in the chair, theatrically fainting and pouted,

"you tease~!"

Sebastian's arms where crossed and still holding the wine glass with his eyes closed.

"What do you expect? I am a demon, after all." He opened his eyes to stare deeply into Grell's soul. The look sent shivers down Grell's spine.

"Oh, you're such a delectable tease!" He proclamed as he played with the top button of his vest, blowing Sebastian a kiss when he finally caught his eye.

"Eat." Sebastian said, nodding towards his untouched plate. "You're going to need your strength..." That comment put a sparkle in Grell's eyes.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Y!es!" He squeaked and quickly ate with as much speedy class as he could muster due to the excitement.

"Finished?"

Grell nodded and swallowed half the wine in one gulp and looked at his evil lover over the top of his glasses.

Sebastian found that he was extremely turned on by that gaze. Quicker than you could blink, he had stood up and thrown everything off the table to the earth below, hopped onto the table and kiss Grell just like I did earlier, but with more need. There are now a good amount of stars in the sky by now, and Grell was looking forward to finally calling out his true loves name under a clear sky full of sparkling grabbed Sebastian by his tie and pulls him closer, kissing him with fevered passion and excitement. Sebastian pulled him onto the table, rolling Grell onto his stomach and pinned him down with his body weight. He went back to kissing Grell and moaned into it. In response Grell tried to arch his back into the stronger man's chest while biting his lip, trying desperately to get his arms free. Sebastian grabbed a hand full of hair to pull his head backwards. This gave him the perfect angle to bury his face into the bend of Grell's neck.

"Grell..." he breathed in a deep, raspy voive. This made Grell moan Sebastian's name skyward to the stars.

The sound of grell's angelic voice makes him shiver. He rolled Grell around so that he could gently grind my pelvis into his, and started nibbling on the nibbling on the name of Grell's neck, maybe a little too hard.

"Mmmm..."

Grell gasped. He could feel Sebastian's hard length stroking his own though the fabric of their underway and trousers. He lifted his own hips and found a steady rythem with the other.

"Ohhh..." His voice shuddered. The next thing he knew, his shoulders where being slammed against the table; hard.

"SILENCE!" Sebastian growled in his face with an evil snarl. His eyes where as red as they could get. Sebastian felt his nails growing incredibly long. He promised myself that he wouldn't terrify Grell with his true form. At least, not tonight.

Despite the fact that he was shivering and scared, he kissed Sebastian full on the lips. Seeing him like this turned him on even more. This was his real Sebas-chan, and he loved him no matter what.

Sebastian brought a gloved hand to my mouth, placed the tip of his middle finger in his mouth and slowly pull it off hand, revealing the seal to his contract with Young Master. He let the glove fall from his mouth to Grell's clothed chest.

"Your turn... I whispered deeply and put the tip of his other middle finger between the razor sharp teeth. He bit down at the end of the fabric to make sure he didn't draw blood. When he finally got it off, a good deal of his long, long red hair got in his face, and he quickly flipped his head to one side. It looked like there was a water fall of blood rolling off the table and forming a puddle below them. Sebastian stared at him and his hair before he took both gloves and one at a time, slide them into Grell's mouth with his middle and index finger.

"This should keep you nice and qui-et..." The last word was just below a whisper and drug out. He looked at Grell... his gaze full of lust, his mouth gaping open... breathing heavy.

Grell looked up at you with just as much lust in his emerald eyes and he sank his sharp teeth into the gloves. It was all he could do but make a resisting the urge, but begging for more.

"That's a good Grell..." Sebastian said, siting him up and petting his head like a cat. Sebastian stood up while Grell remained sitting on the table, gagged with the gloves, and sensually removed Grells own gloves, coat, vest, ribbon, and shirt until he was in nothing but shoes, socks, and trousers. Sebastian wanted to kiss him, but couldn't because of the gag. That's when he decided to take it out for good. He kissed him and caressed his jaw with his finger tips.

"I want to be able to hear every singe one of your cries tonight, Grell. Both of pain... and of pleasure..." The thought of that made Grell shiver in the warm summer night.

Sebastian slowly started to remove his own clothing; his tail jacket, vest, tie, and own shirt, as he stared at this man that he wanted for so long, but didn't allow himself to fall for because of the history between reapers and demons. Grell seemed to be impatient and helped speed the process up. His mouth was still incredibly dry from having all of that cotton based fabric in his mouth for such a long period of time. To fix that problem, Grell kissed him unbutton everything. Once everything has been removed, Grell looked down at Sebastian's bare chest, his broad shoulders, his nicely toned stomach... and was in complete awe.

Sebastian then keeled down and laid his head on Grell's bulge. He looked up at him and asked,

"Do you want it, Grell?"

He nodded vehemently and angled the middle of his pelvis more center of Sebastian's face.

"This is what you have been wanting all this time, isn't it?" He ran his finger from the bottoms of his hard length to the button in his trousers.

He nodded and left out a raspy,

"Yes, Sebastian. I want you to do that so, so very badly."

Another famous Sebastian Michaelis sigh was released.

"Very well, then..." He ripped Grell's pants and underwear clear off of him like they where merely a piece of paper. He wrapping his right hand around Grell's hard shaft, using thumb to roll the pre-cum over the tip of his head. This made thr red reaper close his eyes and shutter. When Sebastian finally took the length of Grell inside of his mouth, his iris's started to glow the same color at the seal on his hand. Grell's toes curled when he realized what was happening to his lovers eyes. There was even more to his true form? He didn't know how many more discoveries like this he could take. He threw his head back while he supported his body with his hands. He felt like he was in the middle of an earthquake because he was shaking so hard. Sebastian definitely knew what he was doing.

After sliding his lips, tong, and mouth, up and down Grell's hard member, he felt quite greedy like a Demon can get. He brought Grell's hardness out of his mouth and moaned,

"Grell... please. Me... now. I-I..." He took Grell's hand and cupped it against his own bulge. "I'm, begging you..." Grell knew that demon's don't beg, so if Sebastion of all people was begging for something, especially something like this, it was bad. Without a word, Grell slid down to his knees while Sebastian stodd standing where he was. He had to grip each end of the table to he could remain standing. He felt Grell tenderly take his trousers and underwhare off, the caress of his soft hand on the lower parts of his body. And then he felt it. The tiniest bit of a wet tong sliding from one part of his member, to the other and it made him flintch. Grell didn't waste any time after that and got to work. And to work he went. Sebastian had never had any one make him feel that good using this type of stimulation. And for a demon such as himself, that was saying something. It got to a point where he knew that if Grell did what he was doing for much longer, he would blow too soon, so he gently pushed him away. Sebastian keeled down beside the man and kissed him, pushing him backwards and the table out of their way.

"I know that this must have not been your ideal spot for our first time, but-"

"Ssshhh." Grell put one of his long fingers over his lovers lips and looked into his eyes. "It's perfect." And he kissed him again.

Grell Didn't need that much preparation. His saliva on Sebastian's member was still pretty fresh, so all it took where the right thrust timed just so and just as hard or not to hard, and he was in. Grell thought that he was having a spasm attack when Sebastian finally entered. He had been wanting, craving, dreaming of this for so long. The longer Sebastian was inside of Grell, the more pale he got. Grell was starting to get worried until his love found his prostate and hit it just right every time after that. Sebastian knew what was happening, and he knew that there was no stopping it. Grell cried out in agony and pure bliss as he dug his long ruined manicure into the earth and shot all over his stomach and the man's on top of him. That was all Sebastian needed to finally release his own seen deep inside of Grell's rectum. That's when he felt the boiling, hot pain in his back as his black wings sprung out from behind his back. They where a cross of a raven's and an angel's wings. It was too much for even him to take and he collapsed on top of Grell. Grell, in the meantime, was completely flabbergasted as to what he just witnessed. He sat up and as he did so, Sebastian slid oout of him.

"S-sebastian..." He said in awe, caressing one of the enormous wings.

"That hurts." Was all Sebastian was able to get out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my darling!" He raced back down to the ground to kiss his love on the lips. "Why don't you stay like this al the time? The nails, the skin, the eyes... t-the wings. You look more stunning than anything i have ever seen before. And there isn't a trace of red on you. I-I..." Sebastian took his hands in his and stared into his eyes.

"This, as you have probably figured out by now, is my true form. The human realm drains my powers from me while I'm in this state. I can only gain back what I lost in Hell. And- and after tonight... I have to return home. For how long, I don't know.

"No, Sebastian!" Grell cried, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't let you leave me now. Not after what when have been wanting has finally arrived! No. NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE ME!" He curled up as close to him as he could without accidentally touching his wings. He didn't want to hurt him any more that what he already had, although it was an accident.

"Grell," He looked up at Sebastian. "I want you to come with me." For the second time in just a few minutes, Grell was at a loss for words.

"B-but. I'm a grim reaper. I can't go into hell. I'm an agent of The Holy Father! I- and what about that brat Ceil? Sebas-"

"Stop. I will figure everything out, don't worry. I will take care of everything. Just come here." He held out his arms and Grell flung himself into them. They laid there for a little while together. The ground was cold, but his love was warm, and that's what he was focusing on when Sebastian opened a portal to hell and carried Grell, bridal style, through it with him.

Thank you so much for reading my first ever fan fic! If you like this, then keep on me because I have two other fics in the work. One is another short (WilliamXGrell) and the other is one that will have some chapters (SebastianXGrell).

In the meantime, please review and pass along to your fellow yaoi friends.

Also, if there are and food/wine people reading this PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me a better dish and wine for their dinner! I don't know anything really about food, especially wine, from that time. So if someone could give me something better than "Risotto topped with a mushroom sauce and whole chicken breast and a 1878 Barolo red wine". I kinda doubt those two work and that wine was around then, or even if they made wine that year if it was . If you give me something better and I change it, I will give you a shout out in the next fic I publish! =D

Anyway, thank you all again so much for reading and reviewing ahead of time!


End file.
